


April Fools Day

by StruckByThePlague



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: April Fools Day, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 01:04:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10525662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StruckByThePlague/pseuds/StruckByThePlague
Summary: A goofy thought for a prank between Annaisha and Saeyoung turn into a well thought out prank for all of their friends in the RFA.





	

Her arms were wrapped around me as I stroked her hair, staring at her with a stupid grin on my face that wouldn’t leave. She took a deep sigh in my grasp before she gasped, startling me a bit. Annaisha had a huge smile on her face and she went to sit on my thighs, playing my gut like a drum before finally saying “Saeyoung! I just got the most amazing idea ever!”

“You seem excited about it! What are you thinking, sweetie?” I prompt curiously. She bit her lip before explaining “Okay, so! We’ve been together for a few months now and it’s been a month and a ha;f since the last party and that was the last time anyone else in the RFA has seen me so what if we play a little prank on them?” I asked curious now, liking where this was going, “I like pranks. Especially since tomorrow is April Fools day.”

“Yeah! That’s why I was thinking we post this in a new chat tomorrow! But I was thinking, what if we say I’m pregnant?” she posed and now I was just hoping this wasn’t her way of telling me she was pregnant…..I didn’t think I was ready to be a father yet.

“You’re not pregnant, are you?” I had to ask and she shook her head with a smile. She slid down my legs and kissed my belly. It was strange that everyone in the RFA thought my body looked like Zen or Jumin, I didn’t really understand it, but I never debunked them.

When Annaisha looked up to me again, she mentioned “We can use your belly though! To make it more convincing or if they ask for us to prove it!” I laughed at that plan. I asked though “Are you sure that will work?” She nodded and informed “Yeah! Trust me, we can totally make it convincing. And if we don’t prank everyone, we’ll at least be pranking Zen which will be the most fun.”

“Hm….I am getting really excited for this now. If I puff my gut out, I look more filled up too” I mentioned doing just that and Annaisha laughed.

“That’s perfect, Sae! You’ll need to take the picture to it’s more convincing” she told me and I nodded, informing “Don’t worry, Anna, I got this shit!” She smiled deeply before relaxing and laying on me, laying her head on my chest. She then informed “Hmm, you’re so perfect, Sae. I love you so much.” I rubbed her back, telling her “I love you too, Anna. But, don’t you mean I’m purrfect?” She groaned at that, but soon she was replying “Yes, you dork. You’re cat puns are too much, baby.”

“I wouldn’t be the same if wasn’t for my cat puns” I stated and she laughed before nuzzling against me ‘This is all too true, never stop.” I promised, kissing the top of her head “I won’t.” I then yawned and closed my eyes. I added “Can’t wait for tomorrow.”

“Neither can I…..” she told me after a yawn herself. I smiled and soon drifted off to sleep.

 

I woke that morning to my nose catching a whiff of food. I sighed with happiness and decided to go greet my girlfriend in the kitchen. I kissed her shoulder and wrapped my arms around her.

“Yummy….bacon and…eggs in bread?” I posed, not sure what she making. Though, Annaisha burst out laughing, but leaned her head on my shoulder. She informed “Yes, babe. But it’s called eggs in a blanket.” That didn’t make much sense to me though. I questioned “So….the blanket has s whole in it and that’s where the egg sits?”

“You say it like that and it sounds stupid” Anna remarked and I posed “See? It’s eggs in bread.” She shook her head as she smiled as she cooked, telling me “That sounds worse. But, it does make more sense.” I giggled and kissed her shoulder again before letting go of her and hoisting myself up on the counter, just watching. She stopped what she was doing for a moment leaned and kissed my belly before looking up to me. I smiled to her and she smiled back. I then stuck my tongue out at her and she did the same. Hm… Curiously, I curled my hands and put them by my head and meowed at her. That got Annaisha laughing and I laughed too. She stated “You are so purrfect, Saeyoung.” I laughed and felt the need to dab to that and Annaisha laughed even more. She scolded, still laughing “Sae! I’m trying to make us food! Don’t distract me.”

“I’m, like, the master at distracting. God Seven is now God of Distraction!” I put my hands to my sides as I sat straight up. I expected Anna to laugh my silliness off, but instead she stated “Defender of boredom.” I snapped my fingers and pointed finger guns at her, answered “Oh, yeah! You got that so right! Saeyoung Choi! The God of Distraction and defender of boredom. Hey! Every great superhero needs a sidekick to listen to his plots and plans to do his spoken duty! That’s you! You’re the Goddess of…hmmm…..”

“Goddess of all things funny and great. ATFG for short” my girlfriend stated and I smirked, suggesting as a slogan “Defender of puns.” She seemed to pause for a moment and I expected her to say how dumb that was, but she came back with “Pure perfect. I love it. Never leave me.”

“I can’t leave my sidekick in life! You’re my other half, my partner in crime, my BFF, my player two!” I commented. I loved Annaisha more than anything else in my life. I could never think about leaving her.

“You got that last one from Yoosung, didn’t you?” she asked and I laughed and only could nod. I couldn’t lie to her about that one. She laughed too before handing me a plate. I smiled and took a piece of bacon and started eating it. I jumped down from the counter and then grabbed my plate from her. She then asked “If you take the plates up to our bedroom, I’ll grab us each a Dr. Pepper.”

“Hmm, this is so good, but yeah. I can do that, Captain Annaisha” I told her, saluting her before taking her plate too. She put the dishes into the sink before grabbing the bottles of soda for us and we then headed upstairs. I sat against the pillows and she sat in next to me, swinging her legs between mine. She touched my cheek and turned it towards her and gave me a kiss on the lips. I felt my cheeks growing a little warm and Annaisha commented “I think it’s adorable how you still blush when we share a kiss.” I smirked and admitted “This still feels like a fantasy.”

“I”m real, believe me. Now, eat up. I know you’re hungry” Anna told me and I smiled, stuffing the delicious breakfast she made into my mouth. She laughed a bit and kissed my cheek. We talked as we ate and laughed as we always did.

Upon finishing, I rubbed my stomach and then drank a bit my Dr. Pepper which I think was the reason why I felt so stuffed right now. Drinking soda while eating a bunch of salty foods? That couldn’t be good for my body. Though, Annaisha didn’t really to care at all. I glanced to her as she set down her phone and finished eating as well. Annaisha then remarked “Good news, no one seems to realize it’s April Fools day.” I smiled hearing that.

“Really? Then no one will realize that this whole thing is a prank!” I stated with excitement. She smiled brightly and nodded. She went to kiss my lips again, only a little harder this time and longer. She set her hand on my cheek and soon enough, I felt her crawl on top of me. I couldn’t help but to let out a moan. We opened our eyes just before we let go of each other’s lips.

“Sorry, I got carried away…” she stated and I wrapped my arms around her back and shook my head, telling her “Don’t be sorry. I love when you get carried away….” She smiled, setting her forehead on mine. She whispered seeming to really be distraught “Saeyoung….no, if it wasn’t for me, you’d still be a virgin and I know that’s a big thing for Catholics.” Oh, yeah….that….she turned me on so badly one night that I was starting to get emotional…. My pants were killing me and I just hurt. That was our first time and now, I discovered how much I loved sex and I couldn’t get enough of it. I was just thankful I could buy condoms more confidently now. I laughed a bit before reassuring “I know….but…..I love you so I don’t really care.” She lifted her head with a smile and wiggled her nose against mine. I giggled and then went to kiss her lips. She pulled away and as she did, I smirked grabbed my belly, asking “Need me to be your model now?” Annaisha began laughing and nodded, telling me “I love your antics. But here. I’m gonna go do the dishes and you take a picture of your gut.” She handed me her phone and left me with a kiss. I smirked, watching her leave wondering how I was gonna do this. I glanced down myself and I was a little perky….that wasn’t going to help me. I got off the bed and searched through our clothes drawers and found the underwear that would hide that. I set those on our bed before finding one of her nightgowns that were really loose on her. I smiled and changed, then stared at myself in the mirror.

“Good, bulge is hidden and wow….I look really fat in this…” I spoke to myself. I slid my hand over my stomach before grabbing her phone and posing a bit in the mirror, my hand that wasn’t holding the phone was on my hip. “So glad I have girly hands.” I huffed out a laugh before taking the picture. As I look at it, it looked a lot more convincing than what I thought. Without changing, I headed downstairs and asked “So, Anna, never mind that I’m wearing a nightgown on yours, but what do you think?!” She turned turned around, looking me up and down and nodded.

“That creamy white hue isn’t your color, sweetie” she told me and I nodded, thinking so too. I mentioned “I know it isn’t. I’d look better if it were more orange. But, anyways, what do you think?” I turned her phone back on and showed it to her. She took her phone and smirked, pointing out “You know, Sae? The more weight you put on, the more girly your figure gets, except the boobs.” She laughed and I did as well, mentioning “Good! I don’t need boobs.” We both laughed harder at my protest before she told me “Okay, okay, can I trust you to post that into a new chat, babe?”

“God of Distraction is on the mission. Leave it all to me! I totally can be you!” I concluded with a salute. She saluted me back to that. I could not wait for this! I added “Okay, I’m gonna go change and then I’ll be back!” She nodded and I quickly went back to our room, changed into my black sweatpants and my red long sleeve shirt. I jogged back downstairs and leaned on the counter, first cropping the photo perfectly and then asking Anna “How do I start this? That’s my only question.”

“Hmm, how about something along the lines of I’ve been hiding a secret since the last party dot dot dot” she suggested and I nodded and snapped my fingers, thinking of the perfect response. I spoke as I typed “Morning everyone! I feel now is the time to tell everyone since I really can’t hid it anymore.” I posted that as I watched as Annaisha nodded. I got excited as I saw someone answered. It was Yoosung.

“Incoming Yoosung. He said, um…. just a bunch of question marks” I told her. She smirked, saying “Are you gonna spill the news or wait until more people ask?” I smirked to myself before answering “Think I’m gonna wait a little.” She nodded to that. I took a sigh and I hopped up on the counter, sitting by the sink and staring at her phone, waiting for someone else to join the chat. When Yoosung seemed desperate for Anna to spill the news, I sent “I’m waiting. This is something really important and is actually life changing. It would be nice if someone else joined the chat.” I told Annaisha what I wrote before seeing Yoosung replied again.

“You named this important news!!! Everyone will look, Annaisha… Is everything okay?” I read Yoosung’s words. “Okay, I’ll write ‘Oh, yeah, everything is perfect. It’s just…I don’t know how everyone is going to act.” I then gasped and asked “What if I go get on my phone?” She laughed and told me “Well I have the dishes done so give me my phone and the we’ll get on with the prank!”

“Yeah!!” I yelped and we ran up the stairs, jumping onto the bed and I quickly got onto the RFA and saw Yoosung freaking out more. I laughed and typed “Yo! Yo! Yo! Peeps gotta get on! I’ve been dying to say something foreva now!!”

“’Shh…..baby? You’re going to give it away.’ That was meant to be a subtle hint for our friends, yes, before you ask” Annaisha informed. I replied “HA! I love it! Baby!” I typed “Baby? You’re gonna give it away!”

“’Would you two stop flirting and just tell us what this news is!!!’ Are we flirting?” I had to pose and she laughed and the next thing I saw in the chat was “We’re always flirting, we can’t stop that.” I smirked and messaged “Yeah, it’s freaky! It’s like we’re in a loop! Help! We’re gonna be stuck like this forever!” I had to laugh as Annaisha burst into laughter reading my response. She lightly hit me and scolded “Saeyoung! That’s too much! My jaw hurts from smiling!”

“So does mine! Okay, okay, calming myself. ‘Okay….the…..important….news…..IS……….’” I typed, entering at each word and just as Annaisha was about to answer Zen came online and it was amazing how in sync my girl and I yelled “ZEN’S ON!!! IT’S WHO I’VE BEEN WAITING FOR!!!”

“Holy shit….that actually scared me…we can’t say that many words in sync, Saeyoung” she stated and I nodded. We were both intently staring at ours phones as Yoosung was complaining to Zen. I then typed “Anna…..spill the news!” She laughed, but typed out “Okay, okay, love….I….am…having….Saeyoung….baby!!!” Both of us couldn’t breathe at their reactions. Zen seemed to be hyperventilating and Yoosung said he had died.

“PROVE IT YOU TWO!!!! I DON’T BELIEVE IT!!!!” Zen typed and I snapped my fingers and gestured for her to do the thing. She nodded and sent the photo. That got them even more excited and hysteric. It was worse when Jumin came into the conversation because it was most reaction that had ever gotten out of him. He said “I honestly cannot believe you two had sex!!” Annaisha was dying from laughter next to me so I typed “I got the magic touch!”

“I really am proud of you two!!! Ahhh!!! You better kept us updated now!!!” Yoosung told us that’s when Anna was calming down. She caught her breathe and typed “We will, believe us!” She then spoke to me laughing “It’s not even me!!!! That’s the fucking funniest part!!!!!!” I laughed hard too, thinking that it was just like the time that Zen and Yoosung had fallen for my maid photo. This one was may more convincing though. At least I thought so. I glanced back at the chat and at saw Jumin asking “You’re pretty big, Annaisha. How far along are you now?” We looked at each other, giggling and she calmed herself before glanced over to see her write “Well, I was, two weeks, right Sae? Two weeks at the party?” I replied in the chat “Yeah, yeah!”

“Alight, then I’m going on three months!” Anna replied and I had to mentioned “I cannot believe they’re falling for this.” She stated, sitting up “Okay, so Zen is going to kill us when he sees us next and tell you that you need to lose weight.” I laughed, admitting “Yeah, no, probably. Most likely. Definite yes right there.” She added “Such yes. Much yeah.” I nodded with a smile. I rolled and kissed her cheek, telling her “I love you so much.” She sighed with a smile.

 

As our day went on, we kept going with the joke which was the best. Everyone was totally falling for it. Meanwhile, Annaisha and I were playing video games in our pajamas all day. We also made our own ice cream which I had never done, but Annaisha learned in school. It was interesting, that was for sure. Though, as night came and everyone calmed down, I asked through a different chat “So, anyone wanna join us on Skype? We just wanna prove this whole thing to you cause I still feel like some people don’t believe us.” Jaehee said she couldn’t, but Zen and Yoosung were up for it. Jumin just wasn’t answering. At least we had two people. I set up the Skype chat. Anna then mentioned “Wait, I’ll go get snacks so I can be out the room so they won’t see my tummy.”

“Good plan, sweetie!” I told her, blowing my girlfriend a kiss and called Zen first who greeted us “Hiya! So happy for you three! Ooo, where are the other two?” I smiled, trying not to laugh. I informed “Anna went to go get us some snacks.”

“Oh, I hope you know, Seven that sushi can’t be a snack for her and make sure that when she cooks beef or chicken that she’s checking to make it’s fully cooked. Oh! And please make sure her cravings don’t send her to eating raw cookie dough…” Zen went on and began to wonder where on Earth he learned all this stuff.

“ZEN!” I called to get his attention and he stop talking then. He then apologized “Sorry, Seven. I just want to make sure you’re aware of all these things since you’re going to be a daddy. Oh! Sorry, getting flustered. I’m just so proud of you! Both of you.” I felt my face get a bit red. I hope he wasn’t going to be mad when we broke the news to him. I noticed Annaisha coming back into the room and I mentioned “Hold on, before you show yourself, Anna, I wanna call Yoosung. Zen was get saying some helping things with you being pregnant.”

“Oh, yeah, that’s so sweet, Zen, thank you” she remarked and as I got a hold of Yoosung he yelped and stated “AH! Seven! You’re gonna be a daddy! I’m sure you’ll be the best parent ever!” Again, I felt my face burn, but that’s when I gestured for Anna to come by me.

“Thanks guys, really. We can feel all of your support, but….” I paused and Anna glanced into the camera and we both yelled “April Fools!”

“What?! You…..? But there was a photo!” Zen yelled, seeming to have a breakdown. I laughed and patted my stomach “That was me…..in one of Anna’s nightgowns.” He screamed before telling me “SEVEN!!!! Stop! Just stop cross-dressing! You confuse my sexuality!” That even made Yoosung burst into laughter. I asked Zen “What? Still not over….this picture?” I sent him me in the maid outfit and he yelled “Stop it!!” I only laughed seeing Zen’s reaction.

“Sorry, I can’t help but to laugh with Saeyoung” Anna apologized and he folded his arms, glancing away from the camera. Meanwhile Yoosung just looked confused. He asked slowly “So….you’re fat then, Seven?!?!” I was about to answer, Annaisha sat on my lap and informed “He’s nice and soft to cuddle! That’s the important thing.” We shared a kiss which caught Zen’s attention back and he was smiling.

“You’re going to tell the rest of the RFA, aren’t you?” Yoosung asked and both of us nodded. Anna admitted “Oh, yeah, I just had the idea last night and Sae was on board. If we were going to play any April Fool’s joke, it would be that.” The blond laughed, telling us “Well, you both got all of us really good and with Seven’s help, it was even more convincing.” We all giggled before I told them “Don’t worry, if we do have kids together, we’ll make sure to do on more official terms. I want V to be there too.” I nodded and as did Zen and Yoosung.

After a chat with everyone else in the group about how it was all a prank and we all had a good laugh, I feel like it made Anna and me closer…..somehow. It’s nice to know that she actually wouldn’t mind having me as a father to her children and I know when or if the time really does come, I’m going to be happiest person ever.


End file.
